<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gomu Gomu no Initiative Roll by Milfomancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307316">Gomu Gomu no Initiative Roll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer'>Milfomancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DnD AU, Everyone loves found family shenanigans, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Some fluff between my favs really, everyone is happy and no one is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law DMs for the Strawhats, fun ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gomu Gomu no Initiative Roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay,” Law said, shuffling papers in front of him, “you all enter the throne room of the besieged castle. The Demon Queen rips the crown from the head of the now-dead king, laughing. ‘You are all fools to have come here. Now, I will begin to execu-’”</p><p>“I punch him.”<br/>
<br/>
“Luffy, Regnar isn’t nearly close enough to the Demon Queen to punch her. Besides, you’re a ranger, you should use your longbow to-”</p><p>“I stretch my arm and punch her,” Luffy said, demonstrating. Law took a breath, counted to three, and calmly replied.</p><p>“Sure. Let’s have everyone roll initiative. I’m sure the Demon Queen didn’t have anything important to say that she spent an hour preparing a speech for.”</p><p>Law watched as the Straw Hats began using the few sets of dice the Heart Pirates had brought over to roll their turn order. There were only four sets, and Law was using one himself, so the ten pirates shared the remaining three. </p><p>After a few minutes of rolling and grubbing for dice, Law went around the circle and recorded everyone’s number. When he got to Chopper, the poor reindeer’s forehead was on the table.</p><p>“I rolled a one,” he said, definitely not crying. </p><p>“Sorry, it looks like Sakurine was too disturbed by the previous king’s death to do anything this round. As the rest of you ready yourself for battle, a pair of large, dog-like creatures jump into the room. The Demon Queen’s right-hand man, the foul snail monster Lymax, appears before you, allowing its master to start the ritual. Black Leg-ya, Arthur is up first.”</p><p>“Alright, I run up and slice at him with all my might with my enchanted longsword,” Sanji said, pantomiming swinging a sword, “I’ll turn him into a plate of escargot. 17.”</p><p>“That will hit, roll for your damage.”</p><p>Sanji swiped a d10 from the tower Usopp was making next to him, causing it to fall over. </p><p>“No! The King Usopp Tower of Fortune…” he slammed his fist on the table, “I was busy performing a ritual to the gods of chance… using my immense power to cow them into blessing all my dice with the good luck necessary to make Roland the Artificer a brave warrior of the realm!”</p><p>Chopper looked on, starry-eyed. “<em> REALLY? </em>”</p><p>“I rolled a 9, plus 3 from my strength, plus 2 fire for its enchantment. 14 damage.”</p><p>“Very good, you slice at the slimy creature with both hands, your engulfed blade cauterizing the wound as you slice through his armor. Roland, what do you do?”</p><p>Usopp smirked, speaking loudly in a deep voice, “A valiant effort, Sir Arthur, but stand back and let a man of the <em> future </em> deal with this threat. While the people of this land have favored steel and spells for generations, a new threat of power emerges from the dark, nefarious mind of ROLAND THE ARTIFICER! Cower in fear as your granny’s iron pales in comparison to the age of MACHINES and GUNPOWDER!” The sniper was up on his chair, foot on the table. “Roland pulls his finely crafted arquebus from his back, and takes careful aim at the gross snail guy and fires a shot!” Usopp grabbed the 20-sided die before Zoro managed to flick it at Sanji’s forehead. “Hufufufufu… <em> 26 to hit! </em> Does that hit him, Tra-guy?”</p><p>Nami chopped him on the head, “If Sanji’s 17 hit, why do you even have to ask?”</p><p>“Yes, Sniper-ya, you hit. Roll your damage.”</p><p>“Here Usopp, show off that cannon!” Franky shouted, shooting one of his d12’s from a compartment in his nose at him. It promptly struck him in the head and knocked him out of his seat.</p><p>“N-No, I don’t need one like that, I need the, uh, normal ones,” Usopp said sheepishly. Zoro held up a diamond looking die. “<em> How is that normal shaped? </em>” </p><p>“What about this?” Nami asked innocently, displaying a nearly spherical hunk of plastic the size of a large golf ball. A strange transparent field expanded across the deck of the Thousand Sunny as the 100-sided die in Nami’s hand was switched with one of the lazily floating fish that had jumped out of the sea and had stopped to watch the crew play their game. The fish looked around from its multi-colored teacup it was floating in, perplexed as Law put his probability die back in a leather sack he had repurposed from a bottle of booze he had bought on a weird island.</p><p>“Please stop stealing my stuff,” he pleaded to the red-head. She responded with a curled fist on her head and a stuck-out tongue.</p><p>“Here,” Sanji said, handing him a caltrop looking die.</p><p>“No!!” Usopp shouted, slapping the die away. It landed in Brook’s skull, rattling into the place where his left eye would have been.</p><p>“Ah. A 3,” he remarked, before reaching with spindly fingers to fish it out. The violinist placed the d4 into a passing fish’s fins, who gladly returned it to Sanji. Usopp had finally grabbed the d6 Luffy was holding above him, and rolled.</p><p>“Ha! 6! Max damage! 6 plus 3 piercing damage, Tra-guy.”</p><p>“Is your gun magical at all?”</p><p>Usopp scoffed, “”Pffft, <em> magic </em>? Who needs it?.”</p><p>“Okay, you deal half damage since he’s resistant to non-magical piercing, slashing, and bludgeoning.”  </p><p>Usopp looked completely crestfallen. Chopper patted him on the back. “Don’t worry Usopp, Sakurine still thinks Roland is cool,” he consoled, “even if Arthur did almost triple your damage.”</p><p>“Yeah, guess my granny had some good iron,” Sanji said with a laugh.</p><p>“W-Well, okay. Fair enough. BUT! That’s far from Roland’s peak of scientific achievement! I still have my Absorb Dial. I want to use my item interaction to bring it out.”</p><p>“Umm, well, you look through your pack, but it isn’t there. It looks like someone riffled through your stuff,” Law explained. Immediately, everyone on the deck looked at Nami.</p><p>“Oh, sure, JUST because I play a rogue, it MUST have been me, huh?” she asked indignantly. </p><p>“I can see it says 'absorption dial’ right there,” Zoro remarked casually.</p><p>“I knew I should have sat on your left side,” the navigator said.i </p><p>Law pinched the bridge of his nose, “Mr. Skeleton, it’s your turn.”</p><p>“Yohohoho,” Brook chortled softly, “I believe Pedro Enrique will speak some inspirational words to Mr. Regnar, and then move up to attack the snail fellow with his rapier.”</p><p>“Alright, Luffy you’ve got a d8 inspiration die. Have Pedro roll me an attack with his rapier.”</p><p>Three dice rattled in his skeleton hand like a xylophone. “Ah, that would be a 14 plus 2, a 16 to hit, Mr. Law.”</p><p>“He hits.”</p><p>“Excellent. Pedro gracefully swipes out with his Static Rapier for 8 piercing and 2 lightning,” Brook said, brandishing his cane. He jumped to his feet, prodding Chopper with a purple handle. The reindeer had been laying on one of Franky’s massive shoulders and nearly fell off laughing as the cane poked and tickled him. A couple of tanned arms sprouted around the doctor and helped him stay on his perch.</p><p>“Alright, next up are the two demonic dogs that were summoned,” Law said as he moved some figurines around on the table. He has one rush up to Luffy and Nami’s position on the board. “You two are still riding on the Long Long Poodle mount, right?”</p><p>Luffy laughed, “Inuuu! Of course, he’s the goodest boy!”</p><p>“One of the demonic dogs attempts to scare Inuuu off. Straw Hat-ya, roll animal handling. You have to beat a 15 or else he runs off to...,” Law paused to roll, “runs off down a hall.”</p><p>Luffy pouted, “13.”</p><p>“Wait a minute, can’t I help Luffy? Can’t I help calm Inuuu down?”</p><p>Law pondered for a second. “Sure. Straw Hat-ya can roll with advantage with your aid, so he can roll one more time.”</p><p>“<em> Shishishi! </em>” the future Pirate King laughed, but his laughter abruptly stopped, and his face contorted into a melancholic frown as Nami sighed. “6,” Luffy said dejectedly.</p><p>“Sorry. Anything else you might want to try, Straw Hat-ya?” prompted Law.</p><p>“No,” he replied, arms crossed.</p><p>The DM sighed, moving their figures across the map, “Okay well then. The other dog will run up to Kurnt Ungle and attempt to bite him... I don’t think a 13 is going to hit.”</p><p>There was a thwack as a pink lump emerged from Luffy’s head. Nami blew the smoke off her fist, saying, “You had Brook’s inspiration you could have used!”</p><p>“Sorry,” he said, inching away from the red-head and protecting his head.</p><p>“...So, 13 to hit, Carpenter-ya.”</p><p>“YOW! Not even close, baby!” the cyborg shouted. “Kurnt nimbly dodges out of the way, cuz he’s simply the best there is!”</p><p>“Okay, it’s Zoro the Wizard’s turn. What would you like to do?”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you named your wizard ‘Zoro’,” Usopp said, “Pretty unoriginal.”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to call him ‘Zolo’, but you all made fun of me for it,” the swordsman complained. “Whatever. I’m going to cast Fireball on the slug thing.”</p><p>Law raised an eyebrow, “Okay, you can see the room is pretty small, right?”</p><p>“I’ve got that spell sculpt thing. I can avoid allies.”</p><p>“You can sculpt around three people, that’s it.”</p><p>“Easy, myself, Chopper, and Brook,” he replied with a grin.</p><p>“Hey whoa whoa, I’m right up next to it, you sword-swinging gorilla!” Sanji said, his foot slamming on his chair, shaking the table and causing the small tower of dice Usopp had been rebuilding to fall once again.</p><p>Zoro flicked a piece of gunk from his ear out to sea. “Huuuh? Sorry, would you rather me burn poor Chopper to a crisp?”</p><p>“No, asshole, cremate yourself!” the cook shouted.</p><p>“Hey. Shitty Cook.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>Zoro leaned forward and said in a low voice, “Roll a dex save, bitch.” Fuming, Sanji sat down and rolled his dex save. He rolled plenty high. “See, you’re fine.”</p><p>“It’s still half damage!”</p><p>“Don’t be such a baby, it’s only half of… 33 fire damage,” the swordsman said with a smile.</p><p>“Alright, the Snail Fiend failed its save. It takes 33 fire damage, and Black Leg-ya, you’re going to take 16 fire damage,” Law said as Sanji grumbled. “Kurnt, it is your turn.”</p><p>“SUUUUUPPPEEEERRRR!” Franky shouted, getting up out of his chair. Speakers appeared in place of his stomach, and they began playing what Franky had been using as his introduction music. Lights and fake fog shot out of his body. “YOU KNOW THEY SAY ALL MEN ARE CREATED EQUAL, BUT YOU LOOK AT KURNT AND YOU LOOK AT THE DEMON QUEEN AND YOU CAN SEE THAT STATEMENT IS NOT TRUE! SEE NORMALLY IF YOU GO ONE ON ONE WITH ANOTHER ADVENTURER, YOU GOT A FIFTY-FIFTY CHANCE OF WINNING! BUT I’M A CYBERNETIC FREAK AND I’M NOT NORMAL! SO YOU GOT A TWENTY-FIVE PERCENT AT BEST AT BEAT ME!” Franky yelled, tripping over his words as he improvised his wrestling gimmick. He was walking around the deck of the Sunny, his voice and music projecting loudly out onto the calm ocean while Luffy and the boys were losing their absolute shit over his antics.He took a deep breath and swig of cola, and continued, “YOU ADD MIKULISHNA, YOU- THE CHANCES OF WINNING DRASTIC GO DOWN!” Franky finished his spiel with a flamboyant dice toss. “I’m going to rage and attack the dog, YOW!”</p><p>The Surgeon of Death whistled, “Nat 20 on the die. That’s a crit. That’ll be 2d12 with your greataxe, plus whatever bonuses you have.” Franky rattled three dice in his hand, holding it up to the reindeer on his shoulder. Chopper puffed up his cheeks and huffed and puffed. Franky rolled his now-lucky dice. Law whistled once more.</p><p>“That’s 10 plus 11 plus 5 strength plus 4 fire damage plus 3 damage for raging,” the carpenter said, resorting to a fake robotic voice, “<b>which is 29 slashing damage and 4 fire damage beep</b>.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, the poor demon dog was no match for your barbarous rage, you absolutely rip it apart. With that, it’ll be the Snail Fiend’s turn. Not a fan of your fireball, he’s going to turn to you, Zoro, and lash out with his ominously glowing mace. He rolled an 11, plus 7 is 18.”</p><p>Sanji let a stream of smoke blow directly into Zoro’s face. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, Mosshead. I’m sure your measly hitpoints can stand this general’s demonic mace to the face. It’ll be all good, just walk it off. Jinbe can raise you next we-”</p><p>“I cast shield as a reaction, which puts my AC at 20,” Zoro said flatly.</p><p>“Great, he strikes down at you, but a magical wall of energy deflects the blow at the last second, thanks to your split-second reaction. His next attack is going to be at Sir Arthur. 23 should hit, and you’re going to take.. 18 bludgeoning and 9 necrotic damage.,” Law said. It was so much fun to rile up the cook, especially when things concerned the swordsman. Sanji marked his paper and stood up, saying something about getting drinks for the ladies, and fumed off towards the kitchen. “Mikulishna, I believe it is your turn.”</p><p>Robin’s face looked ghastly as she began to describe her turn, mostly helped by the floodlights Franky was blasting under her chin. “Mikulishna unsheathes her greatsword from her back. She remembers with perfect clarity every single life she has snuffed out with it. It is part of her barbarian nature. As she rages, she hears it calling for its favorite drink - the crimson drink of life. And now, in front of this fiendish abomination, its cries freeze her very soul. Its thirst is never-ending. Mikulishna is nothing but a slave to its cries for blood.” A slender hand sprouted on the table and elegantly rolled a twenty-sided die. Upon seeing a 17, two more hands spouted, each rolling a d6. “All accounted for, Mikulishna deals 9 plus 5 plus 3, for 17 damage, plus 1 for her greatsword being magical. She slices cleanly into the snail’s flank, blood spilling out onto the ground. This is the only time Mikulishna ever feels truly alive.” </p><p>Even after months of hearing the woman monologue, Law still found himself somewhat creeped out. “Y-Yeah. He’s looking real bad. Between the various sword wounds and fireball, he’s hurt. It’s Mr. Jinbe’s turn. Umm,” he started, but the Fishman was not around the table. Nami apologized.</p><p>“I have him up on the wheel,” the navigator explained, watching the teacup fish float around, measuring the wind. “He’ll need to be on it for a little while longer.”</p><p>“Okay, we’ll say Mr. Aladdin, the cleric of Sekolah, rushes forward and heals Black Leg-ya.” Returning from the kitchen with two drinks topped with fruits, Sanji whirlwinded over to the two girls before returning to his seat and adjusting his health accordingly. “Now, it’s Bellimere’s turn. As you rush into this room, a trap is activated by your mount. The hall begins filling with seawater.  She’s still on the back of Inuuu with Regnar. What will she do?”</p><p>“NAMI! DO SOMETHING!” Luffy cried as he clung to his navigator.</p><p>“Luffy it’s not real seawater! You’re fine!”</p><p>“Oh yeah.”</p><p>The redhead thought for a second, finger pressing into the center of her forehead. “Oh! I’m going to pull out a device from my pack that I’ve never seen before and hit the big button on it.”</p><p>“THAT’S MINE!” cried Usopp. Nami just pulled an eyelid down and stuck out her tongue.</p><p>“Sure. Sniper-ya, how much saltwater could that thing absorb.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a pretty powerful artifact, maybe a couple hundred cubic meters?” Usopp guessed.</p><p>“Sure, that sounds reasonable,” Law said, doing some quick calculations on a sheet of paper behind his screen. “Okay yes, you are able to successfully absorb the saltwater in the narrow hallway. You should be fine if you leave this turn. I’ll be generous and say that was just an item interaction.”</p><p>“I want to try to snap Inuuu out of his fear-induced running.”</p><p>“Why don’t you try an animal handling check?”</p><p>“...Can I convince you to let me use a persuasion check?” Nami asked, a winning smile on her face.</p><p>“Sure, what do you tell poor scared Inuuu to soothe him?”</p><p>“I tell the mangy mutt he should be more scared of what I’m going to do to him if we drown cuz he’s a scaredy-cat. 15.”</p><p>Law laughed, “Sure, he comes to his senses and realizes the bigger threat. You turn him around and start back down the hall. Regnar, you are still riding the dog as well, yes?” He looked over to see Luffy and Nami in a scuffle, with Luffy mad Nami would talk to his poor dog like that and Nami holding a stretchy flap of his ear she had pulled.</p><p>“Yeah. How close am I to that slug-guy?”</p><p>“If you move Inuuu, you’ll only be about 30 feet away.”</p><p>Luffy smiled, “Great! I do that and throw the magic water drinker at him.”</p><p>“Uh, sure. Roll me a d20 and add your dexterity bonus. You won’t do much damage though, improvised weapons don’t do much.”</p><p>“Nah nah, it’s the saltwater! Slugs hate saltwater. Have you ever seen a den den mushi eating chips? I rolled a 14!”</p><p>Law hemmed and hawwed for a second. “Sorry, but to both hit him, AND hit the button to release the water is going to need more than a 14.”</p><p>“WAIT!” the captain shouted, narrowly avoiding another chop from Nami. “I want to use my music die!” He stretched his hand across the table, where Robin placed a single d8 on his open palm. He made a big show of shaking it before tossing it across the table. It bounced and ricocheted onto the grass. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper scrambled to the ground to watch it land. “That would be a 7! 14 plus 7 is 22!” </p><p>“21,” Law corrected, “But still more than enough. With a click, a torrent of salty seawater cascades down on the helpless snail man. He melts away from all the salt.”</p><p>There was a cacophony of hoots and hollers echoing across the ship, when Jinbe made his way down the steps. “Ms Nami, we’re through. I think you should take a look.” On the horizon, black clouds approached, spewing chunks of ice. The congregation of teacup fish had thinned, and most had returned to the relative safety of the sea.</p><p>At this news, the Straw Hats jumped into action, pulling sails and carefully putting the tabletop’s papers and maps and figures back inside. Chopper stopped in the middle of the deck, frozen in realization. He shouted about how he never even got a chance to hit the big bad snail guy. Luckily, Zoro arrived and told him they were going to keep him all topped off for whatever big fight they might come to next.</p><p>After a few minutes, there was a beeping in Law’s pocket. “<em> CAPTAIN! ICEBERGS AHEAD! </em>” </p><p>“Yes, thank you Bepo. I can see them.”</p><p>“<em>OH. I DIDN’T KNOW IF YOU WERE TOO PREOCCUPIED WITH DMING. WOULDN’T WANT YOU TO BE DISTRACTED FROM DOING IT WITH ANOTHER GROUP OR ANYTHING. </em>”</p><p>Law almost giggled, “I have never canceled on you guys, don’t think that’ll change just because I’m letting the Straw Hats fight the Demon Queen too.”</p><p>“<em>IT BETTER NOT </em>,” Bepo said before the transponder snail went back to sleep.</p><p>Just before Law swapped with a pebble on the Polar Tang, he saw Luffy on the head of the Thousand Sunny, pumping his fist in the air without a care in the world, shouting into the oncoming sleet.</p><p>“HEY FRANKY, IT’S AN ICEBERG!” the captain shouted, followed by him and Franky shouting something about a Bakaberg. </p><p>Law wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to the Straw Hat crew.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>